


Basic D.I.D - Damsel in Distress

by Muse92



Series: One Shot Saturdays [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is desperate to prove her readiness to become a hero and sets off at last to save the world.<br/>Her first act as hero, your basic D.I.D - Damsel in Distress, but our naive and untested hero isn't quiet ready for this damsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic D.I.D - Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Another installment of One Shot Saturday (even though it is now Sunday for me - but for most of you it is still Saturday)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Laura pulls her shield up, she can feel the thudding of arrows on the shield up her arm. It’s a jarring motion but she keeps the shield in place. This is her last test, the needs to pass it.

She drops the shield at her side so that she can take her sword up once more, in her other hand she carries a dummy damsel. Laura easily bends the sword and throws it at the dummy arches surrounding her, taking out their weapons.

That’s it. She’s done it. Laura drops the dummy damsel at her feet leaping into the air. “Did you see that!” she calls out. “Next stop Olympus!”

Pegasus, her winged stallion, races into the centre of the ring trumpeting at Laura success.

“Alright,” Phil, her trainer steps up to Laura, “Take it easy champ.”

Laura looks down at the trainer, the satyr’s head barely reaching her knees. “I am ready! I want to get off this island.” She leaps at Pegasus, pretending to wrestle with him. “I want to battle some monsters.” She steps back from Pegasus who falls backwards towards the ground. “I want to rescue some damsels.” She deftly catches Pegasus before he hits the ground.

Laura steps closer to Phil, “You know, heroic stuff.”

Phil rubs his fingers under his chin. “Well...”

“Oh come on, Phil...” Laura is begging now. She needs to get away from basic training, get away from this island.

“Oh ok,” He sighs, giving in to Laura. “You want a road test? Saddle up kid we’re going to Thebes!”

Laura grabs hold of Phil, lifting him above her head, and jumps on to Pegasus. Laura laughs in delight as Pegasus leaps forward into the air, enjoying the freedom of flying. Phil on the other hand grips tightly at Pegasus’ mane, teeth clenching, his little bow legs unable to help keep him safe.

Clouds soon surround them, a fine mist clinging to their clothes and fur.

“So,” Laura yells over the roar of wind, “What’s in Thebes?”

Phil turns slightly, hands still tight on the mane, to face Laura. “A lot of problems.” He pauses, as if pondering the best way to explain a place like Thebes. “It’s a big tough town, good place to start building a rep.”

Laura’s face splits into a wide grin, she has been training for so long. She knows she is ready, ready to finally start her journey towards regaining her immortality.

An ear piercing scream rips through the sky, pulling Laura from her thoughts and causing Pegasus to jump in flight. Laura looks down towards the ground, trying in vain to see anything that could be wrong. There is nothing but forest below, a winding river cutting through the green and a waterfall not too far ahead of them

Phil leans slowly over Pegasus’s side, “Sounds like your basic D.I.D – Damsel in Distress.”

Laura’s face lights up at Phil’s words, this could be the start. She kicks her heels into Pegasus’s flanks and steers him towards the ground, picking up speed and hurtling the group towards the waterfall. The scream must have come from there.

Pegasus lands with a heavy thud in a small clearing not far from the waterfall and Laura jumps off, immediately pushing forward through the shrubbery to the water’s edge. She pushes one last branch out of her field of vision just as a large monster barrels into water after a young woman.

 _Not a monster_ Laura thinks quickly. _A centaur._ The beast stands at easily twice her height, its skin blue in both his human and horse form. She had studied the creature back on the island during training but in that moment she forgets everything that Phil has taught her, she simply watches on.

“Not so fast, two legs.” The creature growls, a hand reaching to grab at his prey. She is so small in comparison to the beast, its hands easily wrapping around her waist and pulling her out of the water.

“I swear Nessus, put me down or I’ll...” the girl kicks wildly at the face of the centaur but he easily pulls her out of range with a cruel laugh.

“I like ‘em fiery,” The centaur pulls her back, closer to his face.

Laura can feel the anger rushing through her body, she tenses in place ready to spring into action. She doesn’t know what the centaur will do to the girl but she knows for sure that it won’t be good, she needs to stop this. She needs to be a hero.

“Now remember kid,” Phil appears at her Laura side, “The first rule it to analyse the situation, don’t jsut barrel in there without thinking...”

Laura isn’t thinking, she can’t, she needs to save the poor girl, she jumps into the water and runs towards to commotion.

Phil sighs, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s losing point for this,” he mutters.

The centaur is pulling the girl closer to his face still, as if he will attempt to claim the girl right here in the lake. Laura’s blood boils and she stops right in front of the creature who hasn’t noticed her presence yet.

“HALT!” she yells, her voice dropping in an attempt to add authority to the command.

The centaur and the girl both freeze at Laura’s words, their eyes glancing at Laura. The centaur moves the girl away, holding her in the air beside him.

“Step aside, two legs!” He spits in Laura’s direction taking an ominous step closer to her.

Laura stands straighter under his gaze, “Pardon me my good, uh,” she looks the centaur up and down, “Sir. I’ll have to release that young...” she gesture towards the girl held tightly in his hand.

She looks irritated at the whole situation, “Keep moving junior.” She says.

Laura shakes her head, confused. “But are you a damsel in distress?”

The girl struggles against the fingers holding her. “I’m a damsel.” She tries to twist her way out. “I’m in distress.” She gives up; collapsing against the centaur’s fingers and rests her head in her hand. “I can handle this, have a nice day.”

Laura shuffles nervously on her feet, this isn’t really working out how she had planned it would. She needs to solve this situation; she needs to save the girl.

“Uhm,” she clears her voice, standing straighter once more and slowly pulls her sword from its sheath. “Ma’am, I’m afraid you might be too close to this situation to realise...”

The centaur punches Laura in the head, cutting of her speech and sending her flying across the water. The centaur cackles at his actions while the girl in his hand sighs, her frustration growing.

Laura lands heavily in the water spluttering as she resurfaces.

“What are you doing?” It’s Phil calling out across the water to Laura, “Get your sword.”

Laura glances around her but she cannot see her sword, she must have dropped it when she was punched, the water is too churned up for her to see clearly through it. Her hands frantically search under the water, fingers scrapping across rocks in search of the sword and at last she feels something long and grabs hold of it.

She stands, turning to face the creature and raises her sword in one smooth motion.

Except it’s not her sword, it’s a fish thrashing between her hands in the open air.

The centaur throws his head back in laughter and the girl sighs even more heavily at the site of this armoured girl standing before her with a fish for a weapon.

Laura is hit with another fist to the face, once more flying towards the shoreline and comes crashing down amongst a pile of rocks.

Pegasus bristles on the shore, and attempts to make a break for Laura, needing to help. Phil quickly jumps in front of Pegasus, “Whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold it! She’s got to do it on her own,” he explains stopping him Pegasus leaving the shore.

He turns back towards Laura, “Come on kid, concentrate! Use your head!”

Laura slowly drags her body out of the what. _Use my head,_ she thinks, _use my head..._

She looks back over at the centaur and a smirk appears on her lips. She stands and runs at full speed towards the centaur, bending over at the waist as she goes.

Laura is a blur of colour, she moves so fast and the centaur barely sees her coming before she crashes into his chest. The surprise of the attack causes him to drop the girl in the water as he is flung backwards by the force of Laura’s hit, smashing into the wall of the waterfall behind them.

Phil leaps into the air, “Alright, not bad kid.” He yells out across the water and Laura’s chest fills with pride. She is doing something right, she can be the hero.

Phil turns towards Pegasus murmuring, “Not exactly what I had in my but not bad...”

The girl resurfaces from the water not far from Laura, she is spluttering and her long hair has fallen in front of her face.

“Oh gee, Miss, I’m really sorry. That was dumb.” Laura says as she easily lifts the girl out of the water and sets her down on rock closer to the water’s edge.

The girl pulls the hair out of her face, an eyebrow raised at Laura. “Yeah”

Laura fidgets under the girls gaze. Maybe it’s because she has spent so long stuck on an island without human contact, but this girl, she is captivating, even through all her rudeness. She’s beautiful and Laura can’t help but get lost in her eyes. The girl nods her head in Laura’s direction but her eyes are focused on something behind Laura’s back.

Laura turns to see what she is looking at. The centaur has emerged from the water, and he is running at Laura his face contorted in anger.

Laura looks back at the girl, she is calmly wringing the water from her hair, a bored expression on her face. ‘Excuse me,” Laura says before stepping back further into the water to finish of the centaur, she thinks for a moment that maybe she sees a smile on the girls lips as she goes.

They collide in the centre of the lake, throwing punches at each other. Laura seems to have gotten her rhythm, she lands more punches than the centaur is despite the advantage of his size and reach. Laura is all but dancing around the beast, she is toying with him. Enjoying the thrill and excitement of finally facing a real enemy.

Phil moves from the shoreline to the girl sitting on the rock, she has a better view of the action unfolding. He cups his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder so Laura can hear him over the fight, “Nice work, excellenté”

The girl pushes her mostly wrung out hair behind her shoulder, a smile on her lips. She in enthralled by the fight, maybe even impressed by Laura’s strength but she would never admit. “Is wonder girl here for real?” she asks.

Phil turns his attention away from the fight, “What are you talking about, of course he’s real.” Phil eyes the girl. She is no nymph but for a human she really is quite beautiful. “Whoa,” he mumbles and jumps into the girls lap. “And by the way sweet cheeks, I’m real too.”

Affronted, the girl pushes Phil off her lap into the water, a disgusted grunt at his advances. She turns her attention back to the fight.

Laura is standing on the centaur’s back, she leading him across the water. His anger and frustration his seeping into his actions, he isn’t thinking clearly, bucking wildly to try and throw Laura off his back. Laura grips her legs tightly around the centaurs body and reaches her hands above her head to grasp at a thick branch. She uses the centaur’s momentum to flip them both up and over the branch to send the centaur flying head first into the trunk of a tree.

The centaur staggers backwards, dazed by force of the crash. Laura marches forward, her lips set in a determined grimace across her face. She lines up one final punch, using all her strength to land the punch just under the centaur chins. She watches the centaur fly high into the air, flipping over several times as he crashes back down to earth.

The force of Laura’s final punch was strong enough to dislodge the centaur shoes from his hooves and they too come tumbling back down, each one landing heavily on the top of the centaurs head. His eyes roll into the back of his head, mouth lolling open, and he falls backwards in to the river unconscious.

Pegasus leaps into the air and flies over to Laura side. He nudges his nose into the back of her shoulder, his way of congratulating Laura, before prancing over to the fallen beast and walking over his back. Pegasus puts all his weight onto the head of the centaur ensuring that he definitely won’t be getting up any time soon.

Aura almost can’t believe she did it, she has defeated her first real monster. She had saved the damsel in distress. Her heart swells with pride, she can do this, and she can actually become a hero. No more training, no more hiding on an island. She turns and walks away from the centaur.

“How was that Phil?” she calls as she steps up onto the shore, her smile wide.

“Bring it in rookie.” Phil is unimpressed, “You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons but this is the big leagues.” He taps his finger on her belt buckle, the only remaining thing from her time as child on Mount Olympus.

Phil is about to start a lecture and Laura really doesn’t want to hear it. She won after all. “At least I beat him didn’t I?” she counters.

Phil’s body shakes with anger, “Next time don’t let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!” the comment reminds Laura of the girl she had rescued, she searches the tree line for any sign of the girl. “It’s like I keep telling you, you to keep focused...”

Laura doesn’t hear the rest of Phil’s lecture, she spots the girl over on the over shore and head in her direction. Laura doesn’t notice Pegasus’s attempt to hold her back, her eyes are locked on the girl bent over the edge of the water.

“Are you alright miss... uh...” Laura starts unsure of what to call her.

The girl stands abruptly, her long her flicking back into Laura’s face. “Carmilla, my friends call me Carm – well at least they would if I had any friends.” Her eyes take in Laura, slowly dragging up her body to focus on her eyes. “So, did they give you a name with all those rippling muscles?”

Laura fidgets under the girl’s looks, her cheeks turning red. “Uh... Uhmm...I’m...” She can’t think straight.

Carmilla laughs, light and turns away from Laura. “Are you always this articulate?”

“Laura,” she at last is able to cough out. “My name is Laura.”

Carmilla glances back over her shoulder. “Laura, huh? I think I prefer wonder girl.

Laura folds her arms across her chest and leans against a tree. She needs to calm her beating heart, she needs to act calm and collected, she’s a hero after all. “So, uh. How did you get messed up with the uh...?”

“Pinhead with hooves?” Carmilla finishes Laura’s sentence. “Well you know how men are they think no means yes and get lost means.” Carmilla pauses her sentence stepping close to Laura, she leans up against her “Take me I’m yours.”

Laura stares dumbfounded at Carmilla actions, she eyes Phil standing not far from them who just shrugs his shoulders.

Carmilla sighs, stepping back out of Laura’s space. “Don’t worry, shorty here can explain it to you later.” She gesture towards Phil before turning and making her way up the hill. She stops half away turning to face Laura once more. “Well... thanks for everything Laura, it’s been a real slice.”

Laura jogs a few steps after Carmilla. “Wait! Umm,” Laura looks around for something more she can say, eyes falling on Pegasus. “Can we give you a ride?”

Pegasus jumps into the air, landing on a high branch in the trees above. He doesn’t want to take this girl with them, she is distracting Laura. Taking Laura’s attention away from him and the training she needs to do.

Carmilla takes a step towards Laura smirking. “I don’t think your pinto likes me very much.”

“Pegasus?” Laura questions the girl, gesturing behind her to where Pegasus sits in the tree. “Oh no, don’t be silly. He’d be more than happy to...”  Laura words are cut off as an apple falls on her head. She glances up at Pegasus who is decidedly not looking at Laura.

“I’ll be alright.” Carmilla walk closer to Laura still. “I’m a big tough girl, I tie my own laces and everything.” She lightly punches Laura in the shoulder before once more leaving up the hill.

Laura just watches her leave. She doesn’t want Carmilla to leave but she has no reason to keep her here anymore.

“Bye bye wonder girl,” floats down the hill towards Laura.

Laura sighs, her knees almost collapsing under her. “She’s something isn’t she?”

Phil walks up to Laura, “Yeah, oh yeah. She’s really something... like a real pain in the patella.” Phil jumps up onto Laura’s shoulder waving his hands in front of her eyes. Laura doesn’t notice, still focused on Carmilla’s retreating form up the hill.

“Earth to Laura – come in Laura. We got a job to do remember?” Phil waves Pegasus over. “Thebes is still waiting.”

Laura reluctantly gets up onto Pegasus who quickly launches the group into the air.

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about Hercules, Carmilla, and Hercules!Carmilla
> 
> Laura as Hercules  
> our slightly naive hero, lived a ‘sheltered’ life on the island training to be a true hero who tries so hard to do everything right. But ultimately chooses the girl she loves over everything she has been fighting for so far.
> 
> Carmilla as Meg  
> Sassy and morally ambiguous, shes sacrificed so much for an ex love that it has warped her views and ruined love for her. She’s been on the ‘bad’ side but switches teams because she falls in love with the heroine. 
> 
> I am so in love with this idea   
> come yell at me on Tumblr - wontyouinspireme.tumblr.com


End file.
